The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All
by Grim-R3ap3R
Summary: First fanfic, Ichigo x Rukia, oneside Orihime x Ichigo, and some Urahara x Yoruichi, just cause they are SO GOING OUT! Ichigo, after the defeat of Sousuke Aizen, has been having nightmares to the point where he can't control his Hollow at night. COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1  Confusion and Nightmares

Yeah…First fan-fic! I don't know how long I plan on making it, but I hope I get it right the first time. If not, live and learn. Ichigo x Rukia, one-sided Orihime x Ichigo. Also some Yoruichi x Urahara, just cause they are so dating!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, though if I did, Rukia and Ichigo woulda hooked up after the first few episodes.

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter One**

It had been a week since the Winter War against the Arrancar, the siege of Hueco Mundo, and the death of Sōsuke Aizen, the ex-Captain of 5th Division, and leader of the Arrancar. Ichigo was lying in a dark room, completely unaware of his surroundings. 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana was doing her routine check-up of our orange-haired hero. She had a sad look on her face; Ichigo had been unconscious since the fight with Aizen. To her utter surprise, Ichigo's hand twitched. She immediately informed everyone who needed to know; Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo was slowly getting "re-acquainted" with his body movement. As his eyes started to open, he was lost as to where he was. Ichigo jumped out and, unaware of those around him, frantically looked for his zanpakutō, Zangetsu. It wasn't until he saw Rukia was it that he stopped. He then noticed everyone looking at him. "Uh…" was all he could say. Everyone simply laughed. "Where am I?!" Ichigo screamed above everyone's laughter. "You are in Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain Unohana answered calmly. "Soul…Society? BUT WHAT ABOUT AIZEN?! WHAT ABOUT INOUE?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY ZANPAKUTO?!" Ichigo couldn't really control his confusion and anger, considering he just woke up out of a week's coma. " Aizen's dead, Inoue is to your left, and your zanpakuto is under extensive repair because YOU'RE A RECKLESS DUMBASS!" Rukia yelled in spite of herself. To shorten the story and get to the parts of interest faster, let's press fast-forward. Ichigo killed Aizen, Tousen died, Gin got away, the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants came and rescued everyone. Ichigo's life returned to the "normality" he had become accustomed to. With 1st Division Captain General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai thanking Ichigo once again, and requesting Rukia to return with Ichigo for reasons known only to him, Ichigo returned home. Winter break was just beginning, which was lucky considering Ichigo was still a little shaky. Rukia explained everything to Ichigo once they said goodbye to their friends that returned with them (Renji had to stay behind because of his Lieutenant duties), and were back to the comfort of their room (or should I say his room and her closet). So the days went by as they would normally. Until… 

It was the middle of the night, and Rukia was awoken by a loud scream of pain. She quickly opened her sliding door and saw Ichigo tossing and turning, as if struggling in his dream. Rukia jumped off of her bed and tried to wake Ichigo up, but to no avail. Finally, she used a binding spell to stop his thrashing, and punched Ichigo in the jaw. Slowly, he woke up. "…Rukia?" Ichigo said questioningly, "…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR'?! YOU SCREAMED AND YOU WERE THRASHING ABOUT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Rukia retorted, rather loudly. Ichigo looked at her in confusion. "I…screamed?" he asked. "Yeah…what exactly where you dreaming about?" Rukia asked, not really expecting an answer. "Nothing….sorry to have woken you," was all Ichigo replied with. He fell asleep almost right away, leaving Rukia standing and wondering what in the world had just happened. The next night was the exact same. So was the night after. And the night after. Finally, one night, Ichigo let out a scream so painful, Rukia couldn't ignore it anymore. She once again opened her door, but to her horror, Ichigo was trying to fight with a white mask that started to form on his face. She could only watch in horror as Ichigo fought for control of his body, the enemy being himself. 'What should I do?' Rukia thought to herself. Luckily, Ichigo had managed to pry the mask off, and, as if nothing happened, went back to sleep. Rukia couldn't, however. She quickly wrote Ichigo a note saying her brother needed her to return to Soul Society for the day, and that she would be returning, hopefully, by bedtime. She then silently snuck out the window, and made a mad dash for Urahara Shop, where the wise cheapskate, Kisuke Urahara, lived.

Awaken by a loud banging on his shop door, Urahara answered, with Yoruichi Shihouin behind him. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, to what do I owe this late-night pleasure to?" Urahara politely asked. Panting, Rukia answered "It's Ichigo. He's been screaming in his sleep these past nights, and tonight I saw him fighting to keep control of his Inner Hollow. It looked to me like he barely won…I'm so scared I don't know what to do, so I came here. Sorry to wake you." "It's quite alright; you did well to wake me. Come in, come in, I'll make some tea." Urahara let her in and disappeared for a few moments. Yoruichi sat with Rukia, a deeply concerned look on her face. Rukia looked like she was about to cry. Urahara returned with the tea and poured 3 cups. "Here Kuchiki-san, this should calm you down a bit. Now, I will make preparations to open a communications link to Soul Society so we can ask for some assistance in this matter. As for you, Kuchiki-san, I want you to slip Ichigo these pills so he has a more peaceful sleep until we can clear up this predicament. Please slip it into his evening dinner, and do NOT exceed one pill. These pills will, after a time, forcibly shut down his mind for nine hours. If the pills appear to be ineffective, do NOT use two. It will surely kill his brain, and Kurosaki-kun will be a useless lump of flesh. Please come to me right away if the pill is rendered ineffective. Now, Yoruichi-san, can you assist me with the portal?"

This is my first fan-fic so…yeah R&R please!


	2. Ch 2  Love Conquers All

K so this is the second chapter. I posted with the first just cause I had them both done.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, though if I did, Ichigo woulda been made more like Tony Montana, "Li'l friend" and all.

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter Two**

Urahara and Yoruichi took Rukia down to Urahara's hidden basement; Rukia was amazed at how absurdly large it was. "Wow! How did you fit such a large room in here without anyone noticing?" Rukia asked eagerly. Urahara replied, "My little secret, Kuchiki-san. You should have heard Orihime Inoue's reaction; it made Tessai weep with joy. Now, Yoruichi-san, over here if you please…" Urahara led Yoruichi to a cliff with a flat face and a weird glyph on it. "On three, Yoruichi-san….one…two…three!" With a loud bang, a giant screen popped up, and in that screen was General Yamamoto. "What is the meaning of this, Kisuke Urahara! You shouldn't be able to establish a connection with me! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Un-phased, Yoruichi stepped up. "Sir, it was me who established the connection. We are in need of your assistance. We need to speak with Captain Unohana right away. It's urgent." "What is so important that I, General of the Gotei 13, am unable to know?" General Yama asked. "Please, Yamamoto-dono, it's really urgent. Ichigo's life could be in danger!" Rukia pleaded. At the mention of Ichigo, General Yama's expression changed. "Well why didn't you say so earlier?! I owe Ichigo a lot. I'll gladly get Unohana for you." And with that, General Yama disappeared from the screen for a bit. Rukia was getting fidgety, while Urahara looked like he was miles away in his own world of thought. When Unohana appeared on the screen, Yoruichi was the first to talk. "Captain Unohana, this is Yoruichi Shihouin; we are in desperate need of your help. I don't know all the details, so I'll let Rukia explain." With that, Yoruichi moved aside so Rukia could speak.

"Captain Unohana, Ichigo has been having horrible nightmares, and earlier tonight, he forcibly removed his Hollow mask that tried forming on his face, as if trying to take over him. He was screaming so loudly…and I…I-" She couldn't go on because she had started crying. Unohana gave Rukia an understanding smile. "Hmm…I thought this would have happened sooner or later. The reason for it is very simple: he is very mentally shaken by the fight. I think he has nightmare about other possible outcomes of the fights he's had, especially in Hueco Mundo. As for the Hollow mask, I do not know much about it, but I am assuming that it is the Inner Hollow trying to take advantage of Ichigo's mental instability and attempting to take over his weakened body. There is no medicine that could cure this, thought there is a way. Rukia, I know you love Ichigo very much, even if you do try to deny it, which is why I am telling you this; you are the only one who can help him. You need to find a way to comfort him, to make him feel like he deserves what he has fought so hard to protect. Show him you love him, Rukia, it might be the only way to save him." "WHAT?! I can't just wake him up and TELL him I love him, (she blushed, since Yoruichi and Urahara both smiled at her) and besides, he probably doesn't care for me in that way…" Rukia trailed off, trying to avoid those thoughts. What if she _did _tell him, and he rejected her. What would she do? _How could I ever live with myself? Without him?_ She wondered…but the thought of it made her shiver. "I'm sorry, Kuchicki-san, but it's either you do it, or Orihime Inoue-san. The only way for him to regain stability and peace is through love, and if his Inner Hollow is attacking him already, it must be serious. We are running out of time; Ichigo is important to all of us, so if he loses control, it will be the end of him, and we will be forced to destroy him!" Unohana tried to stress the point as much as she could. "Of course, destroying him depends on if we possibly _could_ destroy him. He already has shown he was more powerful than Aizen, and non of us could even dream of even standing a chance against Aizen, not even Old Man Yama-dono himself…" Urahara stated. "Rukia?" Yoruichi looked at her concerned. _I know it isn't easy…it took me years to tell Urahara that I loved him…but even he, being hard-headed, accepted it, even loved me back…_Yoruichi looked at Urahara, hoping for some comfort. Urahara gave her a defeated look. _I'm sorry love, but he is different than I am. Even if he does love her in return, Ichigo is far more stubborn that I was, and Rukia doesn't look like she has much confidence, unlike you.  
_

_  
-Flashback-_

_OY! KISUKE! GET OVER HERE!" Yoruichi yelled loudly, a little irritated. She was blushing slightly and looked flustered. "OY! KISUKE! IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE I'LL DESTROY YOUR STUPID CANDY SHOP!" "You wouldn't dare, Yoruichi-san…" Urahara tried to say boldly, but failed horrible. "Kisuke, it's come to my attention that you have not understood any of my hints or realized what I have been trying to avoid tell you. So, to make this quick and painless-" she was cut-off by a swift and totally unexpected kiss on the lips. She stood there, stunned. "Here, here, Yoruichi-san, you are totally predictable, though I wish you had summoned the courage sooner. I was planning this for months, though I needed your courage to do it. Now, what were you going to tell me?" "…" "I see I left you speechless, so I'll say it for you. Yoruichi, I love you." Yoruichi was still lost for words. "I…I…oh, just kiss me!" "Gladly, love."  
_

_  
-End of Flashback-  
_

After a moment, Urahara cleared his throat. "Rukia, I think we can both agree that you would prefer it was _you _that confessed love for our dear Kurosaki-kun, not Orihime-san, though I have nothing against her. Please consider. He is very important to us all, especially you. Repay him for the times he has risked his life for you, and please, thank him from the heart."

Second chapter! Please R&R! Hope ya liked it!


	3. Ch 3 Where They Stand

Chapter 3! I prefer to take my time, so I can plan the story better. I don't know how long I'm gonna make this yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, though if I did, you'd see more than just cleavage P

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter Three**

It had been a week since she visited Urahara. She had gone home and given the pills to Ichigo. They worked perfectly; she sneaked it in his food, and it took about 4 hours to kick in. By then Ichigo was either already asleep, or just climbing in. Today Rukia decided to take a walk. She had told Ichigo that her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, wanted to talk to her again. In reality, though, she was thinking about Ichigo. _How am I supposed to show him I love his stupid ass! It's not like I can just walk up to him and say 'Hi, Ichigo! Just thought you'd like to know that I love you!' But if it's not me, than it's gonna be Orihime…she's one my best friends and all, but she is also my rival and enemy for Ichigo's love…if he even care's for either of us in that way. I need time to think…_Rukia was walking along the path by the river, where Ichigo's mother died. She wondered what if Ichigo would have been different if his mother had not been killed. She wondered if she would have ever met him. She's not happy that Ichigo lost his mother, but she was sure as hell glad she met him. _Maybe some ice-cream will cheer me up. I KNOW! I'LL GET ICHIGO TO TAKE ME TO GET SOME ICE-CREAM! Maybe that way I can think of a way to tell him…_Rukia was already running towards her 'home'. Even though Isshin, Ichigo's wacky and somewhat perverted father, had welcomed her with open arms as a new daughter, she found it hard to get used to the fact that it was her new home. She still slept in the same closet, wore the same pajamas, and even kept the door open a crack to spy on Ichigo while he slept, yet she felt like it was all new to her; almost like she didn't belong. She kicked herself once in a while for thinking like that. She was accepted there, wanted there, even needed there. The twins had a big sister to look up to now, Isshin was under the impression that Ichigo and her were sleeping together, and Ichigo had his shinigami partner and 'advisor' (that's the way she saw it anyways), not that he needed her to help him with the petty Hollows that attacked anymore. There will hopefully never be Arrancar ever again, but Hollows will always exist, even the Menos Grandes of all varieties. Still, she couldn't help but feel like something was out of place…or missing…

Rukia arrived back at the Kurosaki household. The family was very busy with clinic work (it seemed there was a car accident nearby involving 5 cars, 2 motorcycles, a bicycle, and over a dozen cats…or what was left of them…eww…) She went upstairs to 'her' room, not surprised to see Ichigo studying for tomorrow's quiz. It was the New Year now; winter break had ended the week before, and Ichigo was back into his studying routines. It was about 5pm when Rukia got in. "How did it go with your brother?" Ichigo asked, though he didn't bother to turn around. "It was fine, I guess. Onii-sama was just checking in on me, making sure I didn't 'belong' to you, or some crap like that. I'm not too sure what he meant by that though…" Rukia was obviously making the whole story up. She also knew very well what was meant by 'belonging' to Ichigo. (For those of you who don't know, it means he deflowered her. I am pretty sure Rukia is a virgin). Ichigo seemed convinced; he hadn't really moved, or even shown signs of listening. "Hey, Ichigo…umm…wanna…uummm…go out and get some…some….some ice-cream, or s-s-something?" Rukia managed to get out, though with an unknown amount of difficulty. "Ice-cream? Now? It's almost dark out, and besides, I'm studying," Ichigo said, rather rudely. "Oh. O-okay, maybe some other time?" Rukia sounded very let-down, as if she was denied something that was promised to her. "…Do you really wanna get ice-cream right now?" Ichigo asked her, finally turning around. _She is definitely upset. Why else would she ask to go out for ice-cream? Only when she's with me, eating strawberry ice-cream does she feel better…wait…strawberry? Just a coincidence I guess…_Ichigo decided to ponder that fact another time; Rukia really needed him right now. He wasn't going to turn her down: _not those beautiful, sad, velvet eyes that she had_…Ichigo pushed the thought to the back of his mind. _Now is not the time…she needs me._ "Well, there really is no point, your studying and all, and I can go by myself and all, I mean–" "It's okay Rukia, I'll take you, my treat, okay? C'mon, get your jacket, it looks cold out." So Ichigo, pushed by a desire to make her feel better, though at the same time trying not to look like he cared too much, walked with Rukia to her favourite ice-cream parlour. Rukia was lost in thought, so she said nothing for the entire trip. She failed to notice Ichigo's occasional glances of curiosity and worry. _What's bugging her I wonder…maybe I can get it out of her? I don't wanna seem like I like her…that would probably piss her off and drive her away…but sometimes I just wanna hug her and tell her that I…I…_Ichigo furrowed his brows more, as if he was trying to hide that thought from Rukia, though he just remembered that he said it in his head, not out loud. "We're here," Ichigo said when Rukia showed no sign of stopping. She bumped into him from behind, since she hadn't been paying attention. "Ooof!" followed by a soft thump that Rukia made as she landed on the sidewalk. "You okay?" Ichigo asked, offering a hand. Rukia pushed the hand aside, muttered that she was fine, and got up, thoroughly annoyed and angry. Ichigo, hurt inside, though he was never going to show it, merely shrugged and put on a furious look. "Whatever, be a bitch. I was just trying to help." They walked into the shop, both looking angry, both not looking at each other, both wanting nothing more than to just tell each other how sorry they are and how much they love each other…

Well that's the end of that chapter! What's gonna happen in the ice-cream parlour? R&R plz! Thanks


	4. Ch 4 Getting Closer

Chapter 4 is finally up! I still don't know how long I'm gonna make my story, but its about to get good. So sorry that this took long; I've been working and busy, and I need inspiration to write sometimes. Enjoy! - Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though if I did, Rukia and Ichigo would have a very passionate and lustful sex scene (YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!)

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo and Rukia walked into the ice-cream shop, both angry, both wanting each other more than they wanted the ice-cream itself. The guy behind the counter knew them as regulars, and gave them a warm and inviting smile, despite both of them having looks that would kill. The guy, who was known to them as Jack, was, to be kind, experienced. He had lived long enough to know when two people were angry with each other. Even in anger, though, Ichigo and Rukia both knew their manners, and were at least polite to the old man. "Hey Jack, how's the family?" Ichigo asked casually. "They're great! My eldest son's wife just gave birth to my first granddaughter! They named her Jill, after my daughter-in-law. Father's skin tone, mother's beautiful eyes. I'm so proud; so happy," Jack said, tears coming to his eyes. Rubbing the tears away, he asked, "And you, Ichigo? How are things going? You too seem mad at each other…" "Rukia's just being a stuck-up pain in the ass. Anyways, I'm fine, and the family is as busy as ever. Rukia, you pick first, I'm still thinking." Ichigo turned to Rukia, forgetting he was mad at her when he saw her beautiful velvet eye. Rukia glared at him, making him angry all over again, and causing him to turn away and snort. Rukia then turned to Jack. "I'd like strawberry ice-cream, with strawberries on top and strawberry sauce. Double-sized please!" Rukia said enthusiastically. Ichigo eyed her and thought to himself. _She must really be upset…I've never seen her order anything with that much strawberry flavour. What about strawberries cheers her up?_ Ichigo had no time to ponder, for Jack was now asking him what he would like. "Uh I'll take a chocolate with sprinkles on top. Single-size; I'm not fat like Rukia," Ichigo said, earning him a stomp on the foot. He sucked it up, not wanting to show weakness in front of Jack. After a minute or so of preparation, Jack turned to them with their ice-cream. "Here you go, kids! Enjoy!" "Thanks Jack." Ichigo and Rukia took a seat next to a window. The small store was empty; Jack was just cleaning up before closing. His small ice-cream shop was quite old, yet he still filled it up on a bright, sunny day. Everyone loved Jack's ice-cream. Back to our story though…Ichigo and Rukia ate in silence, each trying to give the other covert looks, and glaring when their eyes met. When they finished, they got up, thanked Jack again, paid more than the bill was worth out of kindness, and walked out, a little happier. They walked to their favourite park, still angry at each other, though having forgotten why. They stayed sitting on a bench for a while, thinking. _What do I say…I want to tell her so badly, but it'll probably scare her and make her even angrier with me? Still…_Ichigo was now upset. He wanted to tell her so badly, but was held back by possible outcomes. What if it didn't go his way? Little did he know that Rukia was thinking something along those lines. _I gotta tell him…I just gotta…I need him…he's not saying anything…I'll try…_ "Ichigo?" _Wah? She doesn't seem mad…_ "Yeah, Rukia?" "I…I…I'm sorry…" _She's apologizing? That's not like her. This is perfect though! – He looks shocked…I knew this was a bad idea… _"I…I…" "Rukia its okay…I shouldn't have gotten angry either. Rukia…I…" "Yeah, Ichigo?" Ichigo was slowly inching closer to her… "Rukia…I want to tell you that…" She was moving closer to him too now, not knowing what was about to happen, but dieing to find out. "Tell me what Ichigo?" They were really close now… "Tell you that I…I…" They could feel each other's breath on each other now… "That I…" _We're so close…he's actually gonna…  
_

"HI THERE KUROSAKI-KUN!! HI KUCHIKI-SAN!!!"

I was planning on this scene to happen in the shop, but I messed up the scene and made it in a park instead. It fits better though. What's gonna happen, and who is yelling so loudly? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading! R&R please it would help a lot. 


	5. What Could Have Been n' Whats Going to B

Chapter 5 is now up! Just because people were assuming it was Orihime who disturbed our happy lovers, I'm changing the character. Sorry but I can't make the story too obvious (even though we all know the outcome since this isn't angst)! Sorry people, but I wanna keep the story interesting, so I'm making the change. Thanks for the reviews! Once again, Enjoy! - Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though if I did, Orihime make-out with Chizuru, the high school lesbian. Yes, I think lesbians are hot.

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter 5**

"HI THERE KUROSAKI-KUN!! HI KUCHIKI-SAN!!!"

Ichigo and Rukia flew back so fast they fell off the bench. Ichigo got up, with a look that would have killed Aizen all over again. Rukia stayed on the ground, cursing her luck. _So close…I'll NEVER get a chance like that again…I swear I will kill whoever interrupted us…_Rukia was turning red with anger at this point. As Ichigo looked for who was to blame, his eyes fell on non other than his hyper-active, over-dramatic, soon-to-be-dead-and-buried-6-feet-under friend, Keigo Asano. Keigo, unaware of what just happened, looked at Ichigo confused, then scared when he saw Death staring back at him. "Ummm….I-I-Ichigo-s-s-s-san……w-w-w-why are you so angry? Did I come at a bad time? Sorry, its just that Orihime was looking for you…" Keigo was scared shitless, for lack of better words. Rukia, still on the ground, planning how best to torture Keigo without actually killing him, was suddenly all-ears; Orihime looking for Ichigo could ruin her chances of finally being held lovingly in Ichigo's arms…_She's one of my best friends though…still, Ichigo will be mine!_ Ichigo was confused. "Why is Inoue looking for _me_? Did she say why?" "All she said was if I see you that she wanted to talk to you. She looked worried, and she kinda blushed when talked, so I think it's kind of personal. You haven't been getting romantic with her, have you, Ichigo old bud -" He was cut short by a punch to the face. "Like hell I'm getting romantic with her! Where is she, it might be important…" _What could it be? Blushing? Worried? The whole Hueco Mundo thing was a traumatic experience for her I think, but we all came out alright, and it's been like a month. Still…_ "I, ugh, think she's at home…uuuuuuhhhhhhh…!" "I think you over-did it, Ichigo," Rukia said, coming to his side. _YEAH RIGHT HE OVER-DID IT! HE HASN'T HURT HIM ENOUGH!_ "Umm…Rukia…I think I should go see what's up, you know, just incase something's wrong. I'll meet you back at home, okay?" Ichigo looked uncertain, and Rukia looked a bit hurt. They both knew what would have happened if Keigo hadn't come, but it was like they made a silent agreement not to talk about it. Ichigo turned and walked away. Rukia watched him go, then walked home, thoroughly upset. _If only he kissed me, I'd be the happiest girl in the living world! He'd confess his love for me, and I'd confess my love for him, maybe we could somehow start a family…I mean yeah I'm in a gigai, but Kisuke said there is a way to make me human again…we could still be kissing now! Damn that Keigo for coming at the worst time! It's not really his fault, though. If anything it's Orihime's fault…no I can't blame her she's my best friend, and I know she likes Ichigo; she told me herself. She know's I have feelings for him too, but she doesn't know how strong…but I'll show her! Ichigo is gonna be mine! Then I'll kiss him everyday, and show off that I'm his girlfriend, and maybe, one day, his wife! Oh, Ichigo…how can I tell you this intense feeling I have for you…_

Ichigo was walking to Orihime's house, still wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. "I hope it doesn't take long, we have school tomorrow, and I like my sleep! I'm lucky Soul Society has put someone else in charge of fighting Hollows; I need the vacation. Still…a good Hollow fight would make things a bit more interesting…" Ichigo was talking out loud to himself for a while before he realized that he was doing it. _I hope no one heard me, damn that's embarrassing! Well…I'm here…_ Ichigo walked to the front door and knocked absurdly loud. Orihime answered, wearing the prettiest dress Ichigo had ever seen, breasts not overly-emphasized, but still noticeable (HOW CAN THEY NOT BE THEY'RE HUGE!), and hair done neatly in a bun, like she wore in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo was mesmerized. _Why can't Rukia ever dress like that…_Ichigo was imagining Rukia in a dress just like Orihime's, hair done-up in the same way. _Now's not the time or place…_Ichigo looked at Orihime again. "Hey, Inoue, Keigo said you wanted to talk to me? He said you seemed worried 'bout something…" Orihime blushed at this. "Hi, um, Kurosaki-kun…come in, would you like some tea?" "Naw, just had ice-cream with Rukia. Thanks fer the offer though," Ichigo said, rather politely. Orihime looked a bit upset when he mentioned Rukia, but shook it off. "Kurosaki-kun, I asked you to come today because…because there's something I want to tell you," Orihime said, starting to blush madly.

"**Kurosaki-kun…no…Ichigo Kurosaki…I love you."**

Hahaha Keigo got pWn3d! Serves him right for screwing up my scene! Sorry chapters can't be longer; my brain works in spurts, meaning I get the ideas little by little, but not enough to make the chapters more than a one-shot-sized one. Still…Ichigo is in Orihime's house, and she has just told him the truth…whats gonna happen next? Find out soon! Laterz 


	6. Ch 6 Mystery Kiss

Chapter 6 now up! I wish I'd get more review…I like the attention lol! Well Orihime as just told Ichigo…lets find out wat happens! Enjoy! - Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though if I did, I would have named it SOAP.

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter 6**

"**Kurosaki-kun…no…Ichigo Kurosaki…I love you."**

"…………………………………………………………………………." It was

the longest silence Ichigo had ever experienced in his entire life. He really had no words to express how he felt. _I knew Inoue liked me…but…love? I mean…she's pretty…hell she's hot! But I…Rukia…she…_ "Inoue…that's a really serious thing to say isn't it? I mean…I'd understand if you have a crush on me, but love? That's a little much…" Ichigo didn't want to have to do it, but he knew he must. "Ichigo, I used to be really scared of you; I still am when you have your Hollow mask on. With that mask it's like you become a whole other person; like all that matters is winning the fight. But when you are you…you are so passionate, so caring. You risked your life for me in Hueco Mundo, and even before that, when we saved Rukia from Soul Society…Ichigo I know it's a lot to take in, but I love you with all my heart. You know I've never really thanked you properly for saving me all those times…" At this point Orihime started to get closer… "I don't think words will be able to express my gratitude…" She was so close now Ichigo could see himself in her eyes… "So…" She closed the small gap. Ichigo was stunned, but closed his eyes unwillingly. Orihime was putting all her passion, all her longing, all her love into that one kiss, just hoping that Ichigo would return its intensity. She pulled away after what seemed forever; Ichigo slowly opened his eyes seconds later, still stunned. _She really isn't making this any easier for me… _"Inoue…I…" "Ichigo, please, don't say anything. I know you love Rukia, even if you don't admit it. I can just tell you do…and I understand. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I could never live with myself if I didn't tell you, or kiss you. Ichigo…" She hugged him. She was crying slightly, not wanting to make it harder for Ichigo than she was sure it already was. Ichigo put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Orihime…I'm really sorry…" "sniff It's okay, Ichigo…" She got up, composing herself and drying her tears. "I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us…we're still friends, right?" Orihime asked, unsure. "Of course, you're one of my best friends! I just feel bad because I don't feel that way for you…" Ichigo got up, ready to leave. "I gotta go. It's completely dark out and getting late; we have school tomorrow. Sorry…" Ichigo gave her a hug, then turned and left. When he got outside, he let a tear slide down, then two, and then before he knew it, he was crying. _Tears…why am I crying…_ He headed home, drying his eyes. _It could have been worse…hopefully she doesn't tell anyone about this…_ Unfortunately, he failed to notice that someone had seen the whole thing from the window.

"That Ichigo…I gotta tell Rukia!"

/ Well, sorry this chapter is soooo short, but there isn't much I can do with it. Still, it gets the point across, and builds up conflict and mystery! Who saw the whole thing? And how will Rukia react? Find out next time! R&R as always or just leave a comment! Like I said I like the attention. Laterz \


	7. Ch 7 Intrusion

OMG! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I haven't so much as looked at my computer in the last month. Here we go again! Chapter 7 is now loaded. I'll try to get 8 out asap! - Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though if I did, I'd skip all the talking and make the fight scenes MUCH longer.

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter 7**

"**That Ichigo…I gotta tell Rukia!"**

Rukia was sitting at home, waiting for Ichigo. _Where is he? He never comes this late, especially when he has to study for a test. What if she…if they…no don't think about that. She would never do those things…even though she DOES like him…if he's not back soon I'll go there and – _She was cut off by the door opening. Lo and behold, Ichigo, red as can be, and a look of sorrow, confusion, and betrayal all mixed together in his eyes. "So, what happened? What did she want?" Rukia asked, trying not to care. "…Nothing. I'm gonna go out fer a bit, I need some time to think." With that, he picked up his substitute shinigami medallion, changed into his shinigami form, and left. Rukia looked like she was about to cry. _INSENSATIVE JERK! I'M HERE WAITING FOR HIM, AND WHAT DOES HE DO? HE LEAVES ME HERE!!! JUST _WHAT_ DID SHE SAY TO HIM?!?!_ Tears slid down at this point. _Why does he have to hurt me in this way…_She cried on his pillow. It all happened so fast. A sharp rap on the window, the window shattering, a loud "FUCK", a confused and tear-stained Rukia, and long, red hair clouding her vision. Renji was squeezing Rukia in a hug he thought was supposed to mean sympathetic and sorry. Rukia, struggling for breath, finally broke free and tried to dry her face before Renji saw. Lucky for her, he didn't notice. "Rukia - pant, pant… I came as soon as I could. Ichigo - pant, pant he – he – I saw him at Orihime's. They – she kissed him. He didn't even try to stop her; I think he leaned forward a bit! I coulnd't hear them 'cause I was outside, but I think she said she loved him, and I think Ichigo said it too, 'cause she didn't look upset after he left. She looked…happy…Rukia I came to tell you right away. I always knew that Ichigo was a bastard, but to do this to you? That spells bastard a hundred times over." "First of all, Renji, why would I care what Ichigo does with Inoue. Second, you had better fix that window before Ichigo, or even Isshin-sama comes up; I know he heard that AND can sense you. Third, what would make you think that this matters? And last, you seem to be _trying_ to get me mad at Ichigo. Before you say anything, just go. This isn't any of your business. Fix the window, or at least make up for it. I won't tell him, but just go. I need to be alone right now." Unable to do or say anything, Renji left. Rukia began to cry even harder.

"Of course he would pick her over me. It was a mistake for me to be here…"

/ Sorry for so long delay. 2 things. 1) I hate writing in front of my parents. They give me funny looks. 2) I can't write too much for this chapter, I promise the next one will be bigger. Now its time for me to watch bleach and naruto. Laterz \


	8. Ch 8 The Other Side of the Broken Glass

Jeese, I've been pretty busy. Once again I find myself away from home for about a week at times. I truly am sorry to those who actually read this. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I can finish soon. – Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though if I did, I'd make a Naruto vs. Bleach crossover. Games, ova's, anime series, movie, you name it!

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter 8**

"**Of course he would pick her over me. It was a mistake for me to be here…"**

_How did I get myself into this mess? I just hope Rukia doesn't find out…she'd probably hate me…not that she feels the same way I do anyways. Ugh, why is it so hard to tell someone something so simple…and yet…so complicated…Wouldn't it just be easier to yell out "I LOVE YOU RUKIA!"…no…I dunno…damnit! _Ichigo was flying around randomly. He really didn't know where he was going, but he felt a bit calmer being in the night air. _I'm gonna have to go back home, I have school tomorrow. I'll deal with this later._ With that, Ichigo made his way back home. _Hm? Is that Renji? Wonder what he's doing?_ "FUCK," and the sound of shattering glass were all Ichigo heard coming out of his room. _THAT BASTARD! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THA…huh? Is he…hugging her? I'd better hide. _If his siege of Hueco Mundo taught him anything, it was how to conceal his reitsu. So with that, he hid by his window, quiet as hell. _What's this all about?_ "Rukia - pant, pant… I came as soon as I could. Ichigo - pant, pant he – he – I saw him at Orihime's. They – she kissed him. (_SHIT! HE SAW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING THERE ANYWAYS!?) _He didn't even try to stop her; I think he leaned forward a bit! (_WHAT A LIER!!!!) _I coulnd't hear them 'cause I was outside, but I think she said she loved him, and I think Ichigo said it too, 'cause she didn't look upset after he left (_OH REALLY? YOU STUPID SHIT, I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! NICE ASSUMPTION JACKASS!) _She looked…happy…(_Wait did he say she looked happy when I left?) _Rukia I came to tell you right away. I always knew that Ichigo was a bastard, but to do this to you? That spells bastard a hundred times over." (_HEY FUCK YOU RENJI! BREAKING MY WINDOW, INTO MY HOUSE, AND BENDING THE TRUTH TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD SPELLS BASTARD 100 A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!) _"First of all, Renji, why would I care what Ichigo does with Inoue (_…that means…if she didn't get jealous…she…)_. Second, you had better fix that window before Ichigo, or even Isshin-sama comes up; I know he heard that AND can sense you (_TOO LATE FOR THAT)_. Third, what would make you think that this matters (_It does to me…)_? And last, you seem to be _trying_ to get me mad at Ichigo (_At least we agree about that…)_. Before you say anything, just go. This isn't any of your business (_THAT'S RIGHT YOU BASTARD)_. Fix the window, or at least make up for it. I won't tell him, but just go. I need to be alone right now." Renji left, confused. Rukia began to cry really hard. "Of course he would pick her over me. It was a mistake for me to be here…" (_Wah!? Pick Inoue over you? I'd never do that!) _Rukia ran to her closet and began packing stuff at random. "I should just leave. Nii-sama was right, how could I ever love a human…even though he _is_ technically a shinigami…no, forget it. I should just leave…" She had all her stuff packed and ready to go. All she had to do was leave a note and – "Ichigo!" Ichigo had gone back into his body (where did he leave it anyways?) and was holding Rukia tight.

"Don't go, please don't go…"

/ Ah, the joys of cliff-hangers! Oh you guys are soo gonna kill me, huh…Ah well, you guys better pay for the funeral! P. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next weekend. Sorry! Laterz \


	9. Ch 9 Strawberry Love

Wow…with my parents gone I've been staying at my aunts this past month. So sorry for not updating in so long. – Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though if I did, I'd make sure the English dubs didn't SUCK SO MUCH!

**The Most Dangerous Battlefield of All**

**Chapter 9**

"**Don't go, please don't go…"**

Ichigo was holding Rukia as tight as he could. "Don't go…stay…please…" Rukia was stunned. She didn't know what to do. _Wha-…why…_She couldn't think of anything to explain what was happening. _I've wanted this for so long…but I never thought he would do it…why…_Ichigo was still holding her. "Let me explain. What Renji said and saw are only partfully truthful. Yes, Inoue did kiss me. But I didn't lean in…I kinda just…froze…what could I do? She did tell me she loved me…but I told her that I couldn't return that love…do you know why Rukia?" Rukia shook her head. "It's because…I…I...love…you…" Rukia was shocked, but when she looked up into Ichigo's blushing face, she got a mean idea to make up for the pain she just went through. "Sorry Ichigo, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" she said with a grin on her face. Ichigo turned went from pink to red around the cheeks. "I said…I…I love you Rukia. I've loved you for so long…" Ichigo let Rukia go and held her face with his hands. "Rukia…I'd die without you…don't ever leave me…" He slowly moved closer. Rukia's heart was pounding. She was losing her mind. "Rukia…" He kissed her. Everything she ever dreamed of, everything she ever fantasized about had just come true. He kissed her, and not only that, he loved her. She had never felt so complete in her life…until now. Who knows how long that moment lasted; seconds, days, years, even lifetimes, but who cares. He loved her, and she loved him. When they finally broke apart, Rukia looked into his eyes. "Ichigo, I've wanted to say this to you for so long. Ichigo I love you too!" Rukia jumped on Ichigo and hugged him and kissed him until she was out of breath. She couldn't stop. He was like a drug to her and she just didn't want to stop. He kissed her back and slowly fell backwards towards his bed. They had just fallen onto the bed when BAM! The door was almost blown off its hinges. Rukia nearly hit her head on the ceiling as she jumped off Ichigo; while he kind of just lay frozen. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than Isshin, Ichigo's wacky father. Tear-struck by the scene he just witnessed, he started jumping up and down in excitement (you can just imagine how he is acting). "HAPPY DAY! HE'S ALMOST A MAN! MASAKI! OUR SON IS-" What happened next is too graphic to write. –Several horrific moments later- Isshin was downstairs, in intensive care. Rukia and Ichigo were cuddled up on his bed (not before Rukia taught Ichigo how to put up barriers, which helps because no one would be able to penetrate it). Rukia, being so much smaller than him, was curled up so close to him, almost catlike. Ichigo had his arms around her, holding her so gently. There they fell asleep, smiles on their faces, love in their hearts. Rukia woke up around midnight. It was usually around this time that the Hollow would start attacking. She was scared for two reasons. One reason being that, if the Hollow attacked, she was in Ichigo's arms, and she could get hurt, or even killed. The other reason she was scared was because Ichigo had almost lost last time, if she hadn't woken him up. What if she couldn't wake him up this time? What if Ichigo lost and the Hollow went berserk? She tensed up. Then she tensed up even more. Ichigo had just held Rukia tighter. She was scared for her life. Then, she saw something that made her calm down a lot. Ichigo was smiling. He looked so peaceful. Even his eyebrows had relaxed. Ichigo had only held her tighter because she tensed up. The Hollow wasn't attacking. _I did it! Ichigo is safe and we are in love. I guess love really worked…_With that, she fell back asleep.

The next day, while Ichigo was at school, Rukia paid a little visit to Urahara. "Ah! Hello Kuchiki-chan! Did you run out of pills?" "No, but I don't need them anymore." "Eh? You don't need them? And why is that?" Yoruichi came in from the back room. "Simple; they love each other. He doesn't need the pills because the Hollow won't attack anymore. He's not scared anymore. She loves him, and he knows it. Did it go well last night, Rukia?" Rukia blushed. "I have been in life-threatening situations before. I have almost died many times. But nothing, NOTHING compared to the pain that I went through yesterday. It was worth it, though, because I won. He loves me too, and we are both happy. Love really is the most dangerous battlefield of all." And with that, she turned and left. Yoruichi turned to Urahara. "Let's report to Soul Society on what happened. They'll feel safer knowing they won't have to kill Ichigo anytime soon. Maybe Little Byakuya will, though, after he finds out what happened." With a smirk, Urahara kissed Yoruichi. "Now THAT will be a fight worth watching."

/ ITS DONE!!!! Took long enough eh? How was it? Too cheesy? R&R ! My next fic is actually gonna be a oneshot gundam wing. Laterz\


End file.
